


For Far Too Long

by TinyFoxParade



Series: Illya [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward Cullen, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Smut, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Not so slow sex, Oral Sex, POV Cullen Rutherford, Pining, Playful Sex, Slow Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFoxParade/pseuds/TinyFoxParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has been pining after Illya for far longer than he will ever admit, so it is safe to say what awaits him one night in his office is a rather welcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Far Too Long

Casual flirting and stolen kisses.

That’s what detailed his relationship with Illya so far. So when he walked into his office and saw her wearing nothing but his over-sized tunic his jaw fell to the floor. Her hair was loosened from its braid and rained down her shoulders in luxurious waves. Her eyes wide and warm when they met his, her tan skin covered in an overall blush. She was perfect.

He slammed the heel of his palm against his eye, unwilling to wake up if this was a dream, but he needed to be sure. He leaned back against the door to try and steady himself. He’d had similar dreams, ones he would admit to no one but the Maker. They all resulted the same way, him waking up just too soon, forcing him to take the matter into his own hands while the memories of his recent dream drifted behind his eyes. It embarrassed him to no end.

“Cullen?”

Her voice was silken as it washed over his skin, his hairs standing on end at the sound of his name on her lips. That soft insecurity, gently prying, urging him to respond had his jaw clenched so hard he felt it protest. There was no way this was real, just another wet dream of Illya. It had to be, he was sure of it.

Until her soft fingers brushed against his cheek.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. The candlelight washed over her face, adding warmth to the bronze of her skin, flickering in the azure depths of her eyes. It was all so vivid. The flush on her skin was darker now, the embarrassment plain on her face. He still couldn’t form words.

“I-I’m sorry.” She withdrew immediately, rushing behind his desk where she’d stuffed her clothes. “I thought…Oh I am so bad at this.”

He was against her in less than a heartbeat. A gasp of surprise passed her lips as he pressed himself against her back, his arms snaking around her stomach to pull her closer against him. She braced an arm against his desk. He buried his face into her hair and breathed deeply of the soft, floral scent he found there. He felt her heart hammer against her ribs, or was it his own?

“I…” He struggled to speak, “You….”

Her laugh was light and fluttering, sending a shudder through him.

“Yes?”

“Stay.” He finally managed, his voice thick and heady.

“Are you sure?” It was almost a tease, but he heard the reality of her question. She was asking if he even wanted this? Maker, how terrible was he that she even had to wonder?

He turned her to face him and, with all the restraint he could muster, he lowered his lips to hers. Brushing gently at first, diving into something a bit less controlled. Lips brushing, tongues tasting, hips pressing harder together as they struggled to close the gap between them, falling back onto his desk in the process. He nearly registered the flurry of papers, the crash of an ink vial as they fell to the floor. He pressed against her as hard as he could, feeling the heat of her through his trousers. The soft moan that resonated from her throat had him throbbing. He clenched his teeth and pulled away, trying to get his head back on straight.

He wanted her so badly. He’d wanted her for so long. But he wanted to do this right. To take his time, to make her come undone as many times as he physically could, and then a few more.

He heard a clasp come loose on his armor and looked down to see her fingers deftly removing the confines between them. Her lips were red from use, her cheeks flushed in her apparent arousal. He took her fingers gently in his hands and brought them to his lips, pressing a hard kiss to her palm before locking his eyes with hers.

“ _Illya_ …” He groaned, “As much as I relish the image of having you on my desk, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” She hesitated and he dropped his brow to rest against hers, the corner of his lip pulling up into a smirk. Her fingers brushed against his scar in a reverent way that made him shudder.

“Cullen, I want you. I do not care where.” He would remember that sentence for the rest of eternity. “And if it’s your desk, all the more reason for you to stare at it all day.”

The taunting in her voice, the throaty chuckle…He couldn’t handle it anymore. He lifted her from his desk in one swift motion, carrying her over to the ladder and depositing her in front of it. She turned and blinked at him.

“I barely trust the ladder to support my weight, let alone the both of us.” He gestured, there was no way to make a ladder romantic, were they near her quarters, he’d happily rush her up the stairs and deposit her into her bed, but that was not the case. “Well? Go on.”

She blushed harder, and a sly smirk crept onto her lips before she turned and began to ascend.

He raised his gaze to follow her and his throat clenched, she wasn’t wearing her small clothes. Blood thundered in his ears and he couldn’t wait until she was all the way up to go after her, the rungs passed two at a time.

He joined her quickly, wrenching his armor plate off and letting it clatter unceremoniously to the floor. He scooped her legs from under her, relishing in her giggle before depositing her onto his bed. He laid himself over her and pressed her into the mattress as his lips pressed her throat, wandering along her jaw line with gentle nips and kisses as his rough palms caressed up her side, slipping up under the loose tunic and fanning out over her stomach.

His hips bucked forward at the soft flesh, so warm and willing beneath him. He wanted to spread her out on every surface in Skyhold, to see her, touch her, taste every inch of her until she was delirious with him. He couldn’t stop the words from pouring from his mouth.

“You are so beautiful.” He groaned into her neck as his hands ventured lower, her breaths coming out in gasps, “I want to slip inside of you, I want to watch you come undone.”

Her cry was weak and short as his fingers delved between her legs, slipping past the folds to find her oh so wet and willing for him. She felt hot and slick against his fingers as he slipped one inside tentatively. The air rushed from his lungs as he thought of how those walls of hot velvet would feel wrapped around his length. He pressed his lips hard against hers, drinking in her moans as he worked another finger inside of her, slowly dragging her forward as she writhed beneath him.

He dipped his head lower, pushing the tunic up to take an erect nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue, sucking softly. Her back arched, pressing her harder against his mouth as she gasped his name softly. The sound rocketed through him like lightning; he forced himself to hold back, to savor this, to savor her. But his arousal was making him bold.

He trailed his kisses across her chest, down her stomach, nipping as he went, placing lavish kisses at the crest of her hips. He felt the shift in the bed as she lifted her head. He could almost hear the question that died on her lips as his head fell between her thighs to join his fingers. Any question that may have been turned into a mingled cry of surprise and pleasure as his tongue laved at the wet heat that greeted him openly. He lifted her hips, resting her thighs on his shoulders as he cast his gaze over her mound to watch the flurry of sensations cross her face.

Her cheeks were flushed, a hand covering her mouth to stifle her cries, her eyes slammed shut as she struggled to catch her breath. It was the single most erotic sight he had ever seen, even in his own dreams.

“ _Cullen…”_ She moaned, “ _Please… I--”_

_Maker yes._

The sound of his name moaned past her lips nearly tore him apart. Her body tensed and trembled, her back arching, pressing his tongue deeper inside of her as she rode out what was to be the first of many orgasms he planned on giving her. She covered her mouth, muffling her cries, arms wrapped around herself, his tunic bunched in her hand as she tried to hold the shattered pieces together. Only when her legs went limp, no longer pressing against his back, did he release her.

“Thank y…” She panted on a shaky breath, leaving the sentence unformed.

He wiped his mouth on his arm and grinned widely, his reply a deep laugh. “You’re very welcome.” He shifted back over her and pressed his still clothed erection against her heat, “But that wasn’t just for you.”

Her hand came up and buried into his hair, dragging his mouth back down to hers, kissing him roughly, slipping her tongue past his lips, a gesture he returned eagerly as he fought to keep himself from spilling in his breeches. Her fingers left his hair to trail down his side, tugging at his clothing.

“Why are you still wearing so much clothing?” She pulled hard, untucking his tunic. “I want to see all of you.”

He shuddered and pulled away from her to stand at the edge of the bed, removing his clothes in a few gestures. He felt awkward at first, but the visceral reaction that spread across her features as her eyes roamed over him replaced that feeling very quickly with a burning need to be against her, to bury himself so deep inside of her his soul would melt.

She shifted to sit in front of him, kneeling on the edge of the bed, her head level with his chest as she leaned forward, trailing hot kisses across the expanse of his chest. His eyes slammed shut as her hot tongue traced a scar low on his stomach. He held her shoulders and pushed her back, panting.

“What’s wrong?” Her eyes were large and wide as she stared up at him.

“Its…. Been a while.” He laughed nervously at the admission, “Honestly I don’t think it will take much for me.”

“And….?” He blinked at her reply. She wrenched his tunic over her head, exposing herself completely to him. He sucked in a breath at the sight and she grabbed his arms, pulling him forward, dragging him to lie up against her side as their skin slid together. She buried her face into his neck and kissed the underside of his chin. He twitched against her palm as it slid to cover the length of him, gently stroking, teasing him forward.

“Illya…” He groaned, intending to protest, until her fingers curled around the base of his shaft and squeezed gently causing his hips to jerk forward with a cry.

“I want you inside of me, Cullen.” She purred against his throat.

He pushed her onto her back and slid between her legs, happy to oblidge, the head of his shaft brushing agonizingly against her slick entrance. Her hips arched forward, pressing harder against him. He swallowed hard and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he slowly pushed himself past her folds. Stars burst behind his eyes, she was so hot, so wet, so very tight, he almost lost it. He buried himself inside of her, their hips flushed, trembling as she stretched to fit his girth. He pressed his hand down against her hip, keeping her from moving as he took breaths to steady himself.

How many times had he dreamt of this exact moment? Where he could bury himself inside of her and lose his head. He wanted her, he wanted her so _fucking_ much.

With a guttural cry he bucked his hips forward, but he forced himself to stay slow, drawing the moans past her lips as she clawed at his shoulders, urging him to go harder, faster. Maker how sweet it sounded in his ears.

“ _Please_.” She whimpered and he just couldn’t hold back anymore.

With a groan he grabbed her hips and slammed hard into her depths, his forehead pressed to hers. She cried out, her back arching beautifully as he filled her completely. They rocked hard together, each desperately clinging to the other as they sought their release. His lips slanted over hers as she cried out, finding hers quickly, he drank her cries as she crested over that wonderful edge. He twitched inside of her, her own orgasm forcing his to follow. He buried himself as deep as he could as it took him, sputtering out with such force it left him dizzy. He fell against her, shifting as best he could to the side to keep his weight off of her while staying buried deep within, aftershocks leaving them both trembling to the core.

_So much for keeping it slow._

Neither of them loosened their hold on the other as they both gasped for air, clinging tightly as if it was the only thing anchoring them to this earth.

Suddenly, she started to giggle. His brow drew together and he looked over to her flushed face, saw the faint trickle of tears threatening to fall as her giggle turned into a laugh.

“And just what is so funny?” He grumbled at her, interrupting her laugh, though the soft smile never fell from his lips. How could it?

She grabbed his face and pulled it towards her forcefully, kissing him hard on the mouth. He could feel her smile pressed against his face, causing his own to grow. He cupped her cheek and kissed her fully as he slid out of her, only pulling his mouth away when he felt she was fully sated with his lips.

She smiled warmly up at him, her fingers entwining into his disheveled hair as she curled against him, their legs twisting together. Her gaze was soft and it melted him to the core. He ran his hands languidly up her side.

“What’s funny…is that we haven’t even said the ‘L’ word and here I am jumping into your bed.” She shook her head, removing her fingers from his hair and pushing them into her own sweat dampened locks. “Mother would be so proud.”

He pulled her hand from her hair to his lips, kissing each fingertip, trailing kisses up her wrist, shoulder, neck, jaw, until his mouth found hers again. The kiss was soft, tender, reverent.

“Just because it was left unsaid, doesn’t make it any less true.” Her eyes melted under his gaze, her breath hitched at his words and he laced his fingers through hers. “But you are right.”

He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, taking a steadying breath before opening them once more, “When I see you, my heart does these distracting little somersaults. When you are around me, I feel like I can’t truly breathe. When you are near me, it takes everything I am not to pull you closer and tell you anything, everything that may keep you there. I could spend a lifetime watching you... the way your fingers dance on the table when you’re bored,” He kissed her fingers once more, “the way you push your hand into your hair when you are frustrated,” He smiled and pressed a kiss to her hairline, “the way your eyebrow shoots up in a challenge,” He kissed her eyebrow and laughed softly, “especially when it’s directed at me.”

He released her hand and gently held her chin, lifting it to face him. Her eyes were wide and moist as they stared up at him, hanging on the edge of his words.

“I love you, Illya. I feel like I always have.”

She pushed her chin up and kissed him again, a fat tear slipping past her lashes. She broke away and smiled widely up at him.

“Tell me truthfully, Cullen.” Her eyebrow quirked up in a dare as she asked her question, “That day you kissed me on the ramparts…how long had you wanted to do that?”

He laughed openly, shaking the bed. “Longer than I’d care to admit.” He returned her expression, a smirk tugging at his scar, “And you? How long had you been planning on doing…this?”

She turned beet red, her own challenge backfiring on her. “Longer than I’d care to admit.” She echoed, turning her face into his shoulder to hide the reddening that deepened on her cheeks.

He laughed broadly again, she punched him meekly in the chest and he only laughed harder.  He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to lay on top of him, forcing the covers over them to fight the chill that was threatening to invade their warm moment.

“I assure you, that was _not_ a complaint.” He grinned against her hair. He felt a warm glow radiating from within his chest, the same place where he’d only felt aching and longing before.

“I love you, Cullen.” He closed his eyes and let the sentence wash over him, memorizing each little pitch her voice took as she spoke it against his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face. A small yawn seemed to take her by surprise, infectiously taking him as well though his own was not nearly so small and adorable.  Sleep took them both in an instant.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be factored into a fic I am currently...sort of writing, hence the erratic relationship tagging. If it does, I'll let you know and throw it into the mix. Until now, enjoy the fluffy smut, sometimes it's all we need to get through the day. And there is FLUFF and I love it, I hope you loved it too!


End file.
